In a spin-injection-writing magnetic memory such as a spin-transfer-torque magnetic random access memory (STT-MRAM), current required for magnetization inversion of a magnetoresistive element is defined by current density. That is, the magnetic memory has such a scalability that the current required for magnetization inversion decreases in accordance with reduction in size of the magnetoresistive element. Furthermore, given that a direction of magnetization of residual magnetization of the magnetoresistive element is of a perpendicular magnetization type which is perpendicular to a film surface of the element, the current required for magnetization inversion can be reduced more. For these reasons, the spin-injection-writing magnetic memory is one of the strong candidates for a next-generation memory.